1. Field of Art
The present invention generally relates to the field of digital media items, and more specifically, to determining attribute adjustments to make during playback of digital media items that will create a consistent viewing experience for the audience of the digital media items.
2. Background of the Invention
When playing digital media items, such as digital videos, audio files, and the like, users will typically play back some number of items consecutively. In many cases the digital media items have different authors and different amounts of a given playback attribute, such as an audio attribute like volume level. For example, in the case of volume level, the effective volume level perceived by a user is a combination of both an explicit volume (amplification) setting adjustable by the user and the recorded signal (e.g. volume) level of the media item being played. Thus, when the user transitions from one video media item to another the effective volume level might change drastically—e.g., from a relatively quiet video suitable for the evening to a disturbingly loud video—due to the different signal levels of the respective media items, even though the user has not adjusted the volume level. In consequence, the user may feel startled or frustrated and is obliged to manually change the volume level to accommodate the inherent volume level of the current video.